Inkjet printing apparatuses print images on a print media such as paper by ejecting ink in the form of drops from an inkjet printhead to the print media. At times, the paper may become electrically charged due to tribocharging and produce an electric field from the inkjet printhead to the printing media. The presence of the electric field can cause droplets of ink to accumulate on the inkjet printhead eventually resulting in the ink clogging the inkjet printhead and dripping onto the print media. Thus, the print quality of the images is adversely impacted.